Dehydration is the abnormal depletion of bodily fluids and can have very serious consequences if not cared for properly. Dehydration can be of particular concern for the elderly and babies. Determination of urine volume can aid in determining hydration status in individuals.
Specifically, total body water is regulated within approximately about ±0.2% of body weight each day, and it comprises approximately about 63% of the entire body mass. The water balance is achieved and maintained by matching the input and output of water from the body, and a water imbalance, as detected from urine volume, can be linked to dehydration or hypohydration. Loss of body water in amounts of less than from about 2-3% body mass have been associated with reduced heat dissipation, loss of cardiovascular function, and decreased physical stamina.
However, conventional reagent strips do not have a mechanism by which urine volume can be determined in an effective manner that is not cost prohibitive.
Thus, a need exists for a testing device that can signal urine volume in a cost-effective way. In addition, a need exists for a testing device that can signal urine volume to more accurately detect dehydration in individuals. An absorbent article that incorporates such a device would be particularly beneficial.